Double jeu
by Dragonha
Summary: Lors de la réunion parent-prof (EP 3 saison 2), Spike cherche à débusquer Buffy. Il trouvera autre chose, peut-être de plus intéressant, grâce au concours d'une vieille connaissance.


**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et je ne me fais pas de fric en écrivant ceci.

**Résumé :** Lors de la réunion parent-prof (EP 3 saison 2), Spike cherche à débusquer Buffy. Il trouvera autre chose, peut-être de plus intéressant, grâce au concours d'une vieille connaissance.

Prend place dans l'épisode n° 3 de la saison 2. Ce que j'ai imaginé en yaoi suite à ce grand moment où Alex et Angel 'travaillent' ensemble.

**Warning :** Un lemon entre hommes, comme d'habitude !

Voilà, une nouvelle fic sur Buffy : the vampire slayer. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, malgré le syndrome de la page blanche qui m'a arrêtée pendant un ou deux mois. Bref, bonne lecture à tous. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas tous ooc.

**Double jeu**

Le chaos régnait dans l'école de Sunnydale. Les vampires, dirigés par Spike, avaient encerclé tout l'établissement, les humains avaient réussi à se cacher grâce à Buffy. Le silence s'imposa bientôt. Le leader des vampires donna ses ordres, et garda par sureté un homme avec lui. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits en provenance du plafond. Ses suspicions ne tardèrent pas être interrompue par une arrivée inattendue.

« Tiens donc, Angellus ! Ca faisait un bail ! »

« Salut Spike. »

« Comment tu vas ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis des décennies. »

« J'appréciais la solitude. Enfin, ça fait un moment que je joue avec la Tueuse, genre le bon toutou qui vient quand on le siffle. » répondit le brun en rigolant.

Un rire assez glaçant pour le pauvre Alex enserré dans sa poigne. L'autre vampire le suivit dans son élan de joie malsaine. Pour l'humain, leur retrouvaille ne lui disait rien qui vaille, ni pour les autres ni pour lui. Il était en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, dire qu'il était allé à lui en cherchant de l'aide. Alex avait fini par accepter Angel dans leur bande, et commençait même à l'apprécier. Leur faire un coup pareil, il avait bien joué la comédie… il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils étaient si faciles à berner.

« Avant qu'on ne la tue, je te propose de boire un verre. » invita le plus vieux des vampires, en présentant la gorge dégagée de son otage.

« Ce n'est pas de refus. J'ai soif, et on fera une pierre, deux coups. Elle ne supportera pas de perdre un de ses petits larbins inutiles. »

Trop lentement, les deux créatures se penchèrent sur le cou nu d'Alex. Il ferma les yeux d'anticipation, se préparant à la douleur. Mais rien ne vint.

« Attends, Angellus. Je crois avoir un meilleur plan. On bat en retraite ce soir, en emmenant cet animal avec nous. La Tueuse ne tardera pas à venir le reprendre sur notre propre terrain. Ca me parait plus prudent, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si. Mes leçons t'auront servi à quelque chose, finalement. Je suis content. » concéda le brun.

Selon leur plan diabolique, Alexandre fut emmené sur l'épaule d'Angel, suivi du reste de la troupe de démons. Spike laissa à l'attention de Buffy un petit mot, l'enjoignant à venir récupérer son ami.

« Aaah ! Tu es revenu, Spike. » les accueillit une voix haute perchée de femme.

« Bien sûr, voyons ma chérie. Oh, au fait, tu te souviens d'Angellus. Je crois qu'avec son aide, on va piéger cette fille et la tuer avec plus de panache que je ne l'avais planifié. » répondit le petit-ami de la vampiresse.

« Angel… Tu as enfin retrouvé la raison, je suis si contente. » gémit la fille.

'_Dure voix à supporter ! J'avais presque oublié, quelle cruelle manière de me le rappeler.' _songea le vampire nommé.

« Oh… Et qu'est-ce que vous ramenez là ? Une nouvelle poupée pour moi ? » poursuivit-elle.

'_Par l'enfer non ! Je serais pire que le diable, si je laissais ce gamin-là avec elle.' _pensa Spike, compatissant au moins sur ce point.

« Non, Drusilla. Lui, c'est l'appât. Il ne faut pas encore l'abimer. Il va nous servir à rameuter la Tueuse. Viens, Angellus, je vais te montrer où l'attacher.

'_Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux démons, par l'enfer ?! Les plans foireux, bizarrement, c'est toujours pour ma pomme ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller chercher ce taré de vampire. Je suis dans la merde, maintenant. Et je sens bien que je vais rester pour un moment ! Connaissant les filles, elles n'auraient pas la jugeote d'inclure le 'beau et ténébreux' Angel dans l'équation. Giles, pitié, sauvez-moi !' _

Le pauvre Alex désespérait en pensées d'être secouru avant la saint glinglin. Bon, d'accord, prions simplement pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas trop souffrir… ouais, on pouvait y compter ! C'étaient des vampires, maléfiques, diaboliques, sadiques, et il en passait, sa vie était finie.

'_Au moins, je vais loger dans une chouette piaule apparemment.' _

La chambre où on le déposa était assez classique, un lit, une commode… et des fenêtres barricadées. Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a en temps de guerre, non ? Il s'accommoderait bien de ce décor… sauf de la chaîne.

« Par sécurité, tu as l'air si stupide, que tu pourrais essayer de t'échapper. » crut bon de lui signaler le blond platine, qu'il trouvait très antipathique.

Angel ne réagit pas à ces conditions et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée avec son pote, sans doute pour fêter leur exploit d'avoir attrapé un humain sans défense. Les prévisions de Spike s'avérèrent justes, puisqu'aussitôt qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Alex chercha des yeux un objet pour le dépêtrer de son lien. Manque de chance, ou simple présence d'esprit de ses ennemis, rien n'était à sa portée. Ses deux mains attachées le désavantageaient grandement… bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était toujours dans ces cas-là que les tuiles vous tombaient dessus, ici en l'occurrence en vampire affamé visiblement.

« Non, non gentil vampire. Ton boss a dit : pas touche à l'humain. Tu dois obéir ! Seigneur, on vous a jamais appris à vous contrôler ?! » paniqua le brun alors que son assaillant était déjà pratiquement sur sa gorge.

Le vampire le fit taire, énervé par le flot de paroles de sa nourriture, et dévoila ses dents, prêt à mordre.

« Non, non, non. Il me semblait que Spike avait été clair. Pas de morsure, pas de jeu avec lui. En tout cas, pas pour toi. »

Rien qu'à sa voix basse, le captif reconnut son sauveur : Angel ! L'autre détala sans demander son reste.

« Ah, super. Un vampire en chasse un autre. C'est fou comme ça m'arrange. »

« Tu ferais mieux de me remercier. Je t'ai sauvé la mise. Malgré les apparences, tu es borné et tenace pour un minus, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour m'amuser. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea le jeune Harris.

« Ca me paraît pourtant clair. Je t'ai vu tu sais. Tu es un très mauvais acteur, j'ai remarqué tes regards, ta jalousie croissante quand Buffy et moi, on restait seuls. Et selon, mes sources, tu as beau faire semblant auprès de ces deux crétines, j'ai compris quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé venant de ta part. » exposa Angellus.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je reconnais que je n'apprécie que modérément votre couple, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose. »

Le regard de pitié du vampire le frappa, autant que son sourire peu encourageant pour lui, de son avis.

« Alex, Alex. Tu te voiles la face. Tu as parfaitement compris. Je sais tout. A ton avis, comment aurais-je pu obtenir ce genre d'informations ? La raison en est simple, je suis passé chez toi. Au passage, ce n'est pas raisonnable de laisser ta fenêtre ouverte, si tu veux mon avis. Et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais… tu parles en dormant. Tes rêves avaient l'air plutôt intéressant de ce que j'en ai entendu. Particulièrement l'instant où tu semblais me supplier de laisser tomber, je te cite, cette idiote et nympho de Tueuse. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce passage et celui qui suivait, où je n'ai entendu que des gémissements de ta part. »

« Tiens donc, c'est très intéressant ce que tu nous racontes là, Angellus. Tu vas me donner très envie de profiter de la situation pour le torturer un peu. » intervint la voix du blond leader des vampires.

« J'espérais justement que tu viendrais me donner un coup de main. » répondit le brun.

« Volontiers. Ca fait trop longtemps que ça me démange. La folle me lassait depuis des siècles, ça va me dérouiller. » annonça Spike.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » balbutia l'humain, assez angoissé de ce qui risquait de lui arriver avec ces malades.

« Tu vas bien voir. » susurrèrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux hommes se postèrent devant le lit, et se léchèrent les lèvres, la peur et la position de leur prisonnier étaient assez alléchantes pour les exciter. La suite se passa rapidement, Spike déchira la chemise d'Angel avec ses ongles acérés et envoya le vêtement à terre. Sans attendre, il attrapa l'autre et commença à ravager son cou, sa bouche et toute la peau à portée.

'_Ouh là ! C'est comme ça qu'ils vont procéder ? Nom de dieu, je ne veux pas voir ça !' _

Alexandre était stupéfait de la tournure des événements, il aurait voulu fermer les yeux mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des abdos de son ancien ami vampire.

'_Cruelle destinée ! Pourquoi tout le monde peut le toucher et pas moi ! C'est injuste. En plus, je suis sûr qu'ils jubilent, et par-dessus le marché, il est au courant de mes sentiments pour lui. C'est vraiment un monstre de me faire ça.' _ pensa Alex.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'ils puissent faire pire. Le blond ravi de pouvoir jouer, et voulant marquer leur prisonnier, étala Angel sur le lit et continua à lui caresser les pectoraux. Le blond prit plaisir à regarder l'étudiant en poursuivant ses attentions sur les tétons de son amant. L'épaule du vampire brun n'était qu'à quelques millimètres des pieds d'Alex, le supplice était énorme, un peu plus et il l'aurait touché. De plus, les bruits pervers qu'ils prenaient plaisir à lui laisser entendre l'achevait à petit feu.

« Arrêtez. » murmura le jeune.

Ses bourreaux firent fi de sa supplication et poursuivirent leur forte intéressante activité, ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Le brun, jusque là passif, joua à son tour, appuyant sur la tête de Spike lui faisant signe de se faire plus brutal. Ce à quoi le blond se fit la joie de répondre en mordant durement les bourgeons de chair. Les deux vampires exhalèrent plusieurs sons gutturaux qui se répercutèrent sur la réelle victime de la torture. En résumé, le pauvre Alex se retrouvait à bander face à deux vampires sadiques et joueurs qui l'agaçaient au plus haut point à se foutre de sa tête. Gêné de sa 'joyeuse mais dérangeante réaction physique', le jeune homme ramena ses jambes contre lui, espérant que les deux n'aient rien vu.

Hélas, même sans le voir, les vampires sentirent la tension qui parcourait son corps à l'idée d'être découvert. Pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, Spike retira son tee-shirt et envoya valser également son pantalon et celui d'Angel.

'_Nom de dieu ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'en plus, ils soient tous les deux bâtis comme des dieux, hein ?! Si encore le blondinet avait pu être moche mais non. Argh ! C'est comme si je matais un porno mais sans rien pouvoir faire. Putain, mon sexe a encore grossi, saloperie d'hormones !' _

Les faits étaient là, la scène l'excitait beaucoup trop et la position de Spike entre les jambes de son partenaire n'était pas pour l'aider, bien au contraire. Le blond taquinait de ses mains et de sa bouche le sexe fièrement dressé de son ami. Angel en laissa échapper des sons pour le moins sonores, son corps le trahissait également, parcouru de délicieux frissons. Spike sourit de son effet, autant sur l'un que l'autre des deux bruns. Cela l'encouragea à prendre le sexe plus vite et plus profondément dans sa gorge. N'en déplaise à Alex, le constat était unanime : tout le monde prenait son pied dans cette pièce en ce moment. Angel, plus que les autres, il ne s'était plus fait un plaisir pareil depuis très, très longtemps. Et Spike était on ne peut plus douer, normal puisqu'il avait été son professeur en son temps. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et c'était encore plus vrai avec Spike. Le blond adorait avoir un tel pouvoir sur ses deux 'victimes' mais il appréciait encore plus être sadique, aussi alors qu'Angel était au bord de la jouissance, il s'arrêta.

Le grognement qui suivit le fit sourire, son ami, lui, n'aimait pas ce plan ! C'était une torture d'être à ce point en érection sans se répandre. Cependant, le message que Spike lui fit comprendre via ses yeux, remplis de désir, le ragaillardi. Souplement, Angel se bascula sur le ventre. Même si la sensation de son sexe frottant sur le drap l'émoustilla un peu plus, il se focalisa sur sa proie. Rampant sur ses genoux, le vampire brun s'accola contre Alex, et vint frotter leurs entrejambes ensemble, lentement, histoire d'agacer plus encore le jeune humain. Ce dernier expira fortement à cette nouvelle action provocante, mais ses gémissements ne purent pas se contenir bien longtemps. Alex était lui aussi diablement excité de tout leur plan bestial. Et maintenant il fallait que ce maudit beau brun vint l'exciter à mort, c'était trop, ses dernières barrières cédèrent.

Toujours attaché, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Alors, il écarta les jambes, et les enroulant bien vite autour de la taille de son bourreau. Ce dernier sourit à sa victoire, il capitulait enfin, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Il en était ravi, et Spike aussi, puisque le blondinet revint sur le lit, se collant littéralement au torse de leur victime. Enfiévré par leurs jeux, les deux hommes n'eurent pas envie de faire durer les préliminaires plus longtemps. Décidé à passer vraiment à l'action, Angel s'engouffra le sexe d'Alexandre dans la bouche, le pompant lentement, histoire de l'amener encore plus près de la jouissance. Spike était un peu moins bien logé mais trouva à s'occuper en agaçant les tétons durs, ou en embrassant son petit brun.

Bien vite ce traitement amena le rouge aux joues de l'adolescent, il ne retenait plus ses cris, heureusement que la porte était fermée et que la fête en bas battait son plein. Si quelqu'un était entré et les avait surpris, ils auraient demandé à coup sûr pour boire le sang du jeune humain. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Alex gémit tout son soûl d'être ainsi assailli de tous côtés. Il grogna cependant quand il ne sentit plus d'allées-et-venues sur son membre. Angel en avait eu assez, il le vit se pencher sur le côté du lit. Alex sut bien vite qu'il avait attrapé le lubrifiant puisqu'il s'en retrouva tartiner langoureusement sur l'anus. Après une rapide préparation pour détendre son muscle, le pénis d'Angel lui déchira les chairs d'un coup sec. Dans le même temps, Spike le mordit violemment au cou. Il trouvait cela érotique que la morsure de la passion et celle pour la survie se mélangent la part de douleur dans sa belle victime. Ce régime dura longtemps, du moins un long moment pour Alex qui ne savait plus où il en était. Certes la souffrance le tenaillait horriblement, mais le plaisir arriva et lui fit oublier tout. Bizarrement, il se sentait en vie, et le sentiment d'appartenir à ces hommes était intense, trop intense pour qu'il considère ça anodin. Sa tête se vida au fur et à mesure des coups de butoir que le vampire brun lui assénait, et à cause de l'autre aussi, bien entendu. Les trois hommes partageaient un moment de pur plaisir, que l'orgasme faucha violemment. Ils se répandirent en même temps, pour les vampires le sexe les avaient bien amusés mais ils entendirent leur proie murmuré leurs prénoms en s'évanouissant sous les merveilleuses sensations de post coït.

Angel et Spike sourirent, ça avait été plutôt excellent, rarement ils avaient connu une telle félicité après cet acte bestial et ordinaire que c'était devenu dans leur non-vie. Mais ils ne purent se reposer longtemps, des bruits sourds sur la porte du hangar les sortir de leurs pensées.

« Je sais, que vous êtes là ! Si vous ne sortez pas, je vais venir vous chercher vous savez. » hurla Buffy.

Aussitôt le branle-bas de combat commença, tous les vampires au rez-de-chaussée se préparèrent à déchiqueter la Tueuse, fondant sur elle quand elle cassa la porte. Spike se rhabilla en vitesse, Angel aussi mais ils convinrent que pour mieux piéger Summers, il fallait qu'Angel, joue les gentils. Pour faire bonne figure, le blond planta ses griffes un bon nombre de fois sur le corps trop parfait du brun. Il opéra la même manœuvre sur l'humain toujours dans les vapes. Un semblant de combat avait débuté quand ils avaient entendu Buffy grimper.

Elle les trouva dans cette même chambre où ils avaient baisé quelques minutes plus tôt, Angel la main sur la gorge de Spike.

« Angel ! Alex ! Merde. » grogna-t-elle.

« Va soigner Alex, Angel. Je m'occupe du gominé. » ordonna la fille.

Bon, elle se prenait pour le chef, laissons-la croire ça pour l'instant. Son ami vampire lui obéit et s'approcha du garçon pour le détacher et commença à lécher ses plaies de sa langue pour refermer les coupures.

Buffy n'apprécia pas vraiment le spectacle, pas qu'elle était homophobe mais… Angel était à elle, et le voir toucher Alex, comme elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse pour elle… C'était énervant, et frustrant. Elle déchargea ses sentiments en un puissant coup de poing qui éclata une planche. Le vampire blond avait profité de sa distraction pour s'échapper, il sourit narquoisement sur le pas de la porte avant de filer à l'anglaise. Buffy allait pour le suivre quand son beau vampire l'appela pour qu'elle lui donne un coup de main pour transporter leur ami ailleurs.

La Tueuse ne sut jamais qu'elle s'était fait complètement berner, Alex s'était tu, peu enclin à raconter son 'viol' à quelqu'un. Enfin… hem… il n'avouerait pas de sitôt que le vampire passait régulièrement se rappeler à son bon souvenir, lui remémorant son aventure d'une façon des plus sauvages.

Ah ! Fini ! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, le syndrome de la feuille blanche ne m'a pas loupé, mais j'ai fini par vaincre ! Une histoire de plus de terminée. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait ! Toute critique constructive ou pas est acceptée.


End file.
